<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret by CuckMaster3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326059">Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000'>CuckMaster3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>tomato gaming - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, First Time Bottoming, Gags, M/M, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Vibrators, dom tomato, like cute nicknames but buck doesn't appreciate it, poor buck, slight exhibition in a way, sub buck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck made a bet with Tomato and lost.</p>
<p>Buck regrets this in so many new and different ways.</p>
<p>Watch as Buck experiences his first time with Tomato's sadistic, sexual wrath.</p>
<p>Poor Buck... BukLuv bro, BukLuv..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucklington/Jared | Tomato Gaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty cursed, not as long as the last one I did, but I still enjoyed it. Sorry if there are mistakes. Oh and like last time, I shall confirm I am from Britain and have different spellings to some words, sorry if that irks you a bit ;-;.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say he’d fucked up would be the biggest understatement of the year.Thinking back on his decision, Buck knew he shouldn’t have went against Tomato’s bet- or maybe dare considering how you look at it- where he dumbly agreed to avoid any sexual or provocative actions with Bed. But somehow, Tomato has the godly ability to know what’s going at all times within their household. In Buck’s defence, Tomato was out with Criken getting dinner and Bed practically threw himself at the brunet; how could Buck refuse the blond’s desirable body?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, it was a terrible decision, Buck had never experienced Tomato’s wrath when it came to losing a bet with him but he had some ideas. Mostly due to Bed’s constant list of failed bets with Tomato but it was clear the blond most definitely did it on purpose; all the more worse for Buck since now Tomato had experience. Thinking back now, the brunet realised Bed probably tempted him on purpose just for the sadistic thrill of knowing Buck would be punished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here he was, on a large bed which was in one of the two bedroom’s in their shared home. Buck helped the redhead strip himself of his clothes and waited on the soft covers of the generally smooth, made bed. Heart Rate rising as each second passed, Buck watched with curious fear as Tomato fumbled through a drawer in a dresser by the side of the bed. Noticing the brown eyes staring him down, the redhead glanced to his side and regarded the boy with an unreadable expression. Buck pulled his knees up to his chest as his friend tutted and took hold of something from within the drawer, “You look all too stressed, Bucky boy; this is going to help you calm down,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching from the bed, the brunet could see Tomato pull a long material from the drawer: a blindfold. As Tomato moved slightly from the drawer and stood by the side of the bed, he looked at Buck with a knowing expression and rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna come over here or am I gonna have to count to three?” Eyes widening at the redhead’s vague threat, Buck released his legs and moved closer to the edge of the bed, kneeling to be somewhat at eye level with Tomato. In response, the redhead petted Buck’s wild hair and softly, yet still deeply, spoke, “Good boy,” and from there, Buck calmed down ever so slightly and he sat back on his heels, his arms resting loosely over his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomato stopped stroking through the brunet’s hair to take the blindfold into his hands, he gave one last look to Buck before deftly wrapping the material around his eyes and tying it to the back of his head. From how quick and careful the redhead was at this, Buck easily surmised that he’d done this many times before. Somehow, Tomato managed to keep the quiet, calm edge to his voice whilst sounding dominant and scary at the same time as he moved to whisper in Buck’s ear, “Turn around, Bucky boy,” The sensation of Tomato’s voice so close and so surprising to him caused Buck’s hairs to stand on end and a shaky breath to escape his parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of growing used to the darkness and feel of the soft material against his eyelashes, Buck obeyed and moved to turn his back to his friend, settling back on his heels when he was comfortable. The brunet jumped slightly when he felt hands stroking his back, mapping out his skin and seeing where Buck was most sensitive. “Don’t worry, it’s just me,” Still, the voice was so deep and foreign, Buck had never experienced this side of Tomato before; the redhead was acting caring and trusting, which was simply a trap for the brunet. But Buck hadn’t caught on with the schemes of the devil lulling him with soft touches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuddering, Buck felt the hands trace the curve of his hips, only lasting a few moments before they pulled away. For some strange reason, Buck missed the hands, not enough to whine or make a noise, but enough to leave a mental imprint. “Hands,” Now this voice caused goosebumps, it was so demanding and frightening at the same time, all Buck could do was swallow down his fear and move his hands behind his back, obeying the redhead once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing a slight shuffle from behind him, Buck tilted his head to try to listen in on what he was hearing, but the noise soon stopped and he flinched once more as he felt Tomato’s hands trail over his wrists. It was so strange. Buck thought Tomato would just get on with what he had planned, but this was so strange and so new it kept the brunet on the edge at every moment. “Tomato,” Buck’s voice echoed out into the darkness surrounding him, he couldn’t see anything but he could sense the redhead’s eyes burning into his skin. Chewing his bottom lip with a worried expression, Buck felt the hands on his wrists disappear for only a second or so before returning and crossing his wrists over the other. It was mildly uncomfortable, and definitely a shock when he felt the redhead’s hands wrap some sort of fabric around them. Within seconds, Buck’s wrists were tied and all he could feel then was the strain around them, but there wasn’t too much to his surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After not hearing anything for perhaps a minute, the brunet turned his head from left to right, growing impatient and uncomfortable in his position. Soon, however, he heard only a slight noise of a drawer being pulled open, but he heard it nevertheless. Considering whether or not to call Tomato’s name, the brunet decided against it since the redhead had ignored him beforehand, and so, Buck sat as still as he could for Tomato to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Buck could feel the redhead’s presence behind him, like some looming ghost evaluating his bare, fragile frame and deciding on how to ruin him completely. Buck parted his lips, tasting the warm air from within the bedroom, his tongue lapping over his bottom lip as he continued to wait; this was utter torture. Just as the brunet was about to speak up, the breath was knocked out of him as Tomato pressed his hands against his back with a strength Buck had never expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reacting as though a startled animal, Buck let out a soft yell whilst also flexing his fingers and straining his wrists to prevent falling face first into the darkness ahead of him. It was as though he’d forgotten his surroundings completely, unaware that there was a soft bed to envelope Buck’s flushed face. But he soon figured it out when he huffed an annoyed gasp of breath into the duvet and turned his head to his right to gasp in more of the welcoming, warm air. Through the darkness that tickled his drowsy eyes, the brunet managed to hear a soft noise come from his right, it sounded as though a quiet laugh only meant for the redhead’s ears only. All Buck could do was stick his bottom lip out as a pout and huff through his nose as he awaited Tomato’s intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, the calming actions returned, a knuckle running along his spine all the way up to his tailbone; it was only then did Buck feel shame from his position. The brunet had his face buried in the tender embrace of the duvet, his hands in a preposterous position against his back still trapped in the ties the hands had made. But the worst part was how Buck could feel his knees press into the same, welcoming duvet in an attempt to keep his ass presented upwards, and that was where the hands had settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes blinking rapidly against the material of the blindfold, Buck stifled a noise as the hands stroked along his behind, falling down to his thighs which were pressed against his calves to rest back against his heels. The position was undoubtedly uncomfortable but Buck finally did present the hands with a squeak as they moved to trail a finger along the middle, settling around his entrance. Hearing the muffled squeak, the free hand had moved to trail up along his body, and Buck could hear a slight noise of movement from behind him. Finally, Buck felt fingers press into his mussed hair, he felt them move in languid directions stroking and petting him just like before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby binky, just relax,” It was at that moment when Buck remembered who those nameless hands belonged to, that deep ominous voice of the redhead behind him. How could he possibly have forgotten? It was all going in Tomato’s favour, the deception of a caring environment made to lull Buck and make his punishment that much more impactful. Even then, the brunet could hear a strange thrill within that haunting voice; this was new for Tomato too. Bed had experienced this too many times to be impacted by the schemes Tomato could plan, and the redhead was clearly excited to have a fresh mind to meddle with. The danger was now as real as the blindfold caressing his eyelashes, but there was expected danger going into this; Buck knew of Tomato’s punishment but somehow he’d forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So all Buck could do in response to those demeaning words was express a strained whine from deep within his throat. The brunet could feel Tomato’s grin, but Buck couldn’t dwell on that for too long since his nerves reminded him of the finger trailing against his pink entrance. Now Buck had somewhat of an experience with actually being on the receiving end of penetration, but that was alone and with a toy. No, this was new, and Tomato knew this as well. Although he knew the redhead could never harm him with intent, Buck was still on edge and flush with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before his thoughts had collected, the finger had retreated for some reason, a warm flutter of wind scattering along his exposed behind as his ears strained to hear the footsteps along the carpet. Buck’s heart jumped in his chest, the poor brunet feared it had actually jumped out from how sudden this noise was. To his left, the upper half of the bed, a seemingly soft noise of a heavy object falling upon the covers; it may not sound loud or frightening, but to Buck who was trapped in such darkness and silence, it was enough to cause a moment of fear. Yet again, that same whispered breath, a laugh for only his tormentor’s ears but the brunet could still hear the mockery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cap was pulled. A cap? Like a lid from a bottle, it sounded like some fresh new echo completely new from the muffled, quiet noises surrounding him. As his thoughts raced through his brain, his lashes fluttered against the black confines of his blindfold as Buck felt the same finger return, but it was wet this time. Gasping in a quiet squeak, Buck tensed as he felt the finger swirl around his untouched hole, soon pressing inside. Shushing him in a collected, soft voice, the redhead’s finger was pressed in deeper, a slow and torturous method to tease Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his own surprise, a strange moan escaped his lips as the finger probed even deeper; Buck’s sense of length was obliterated, all he could feel was the entrancing, wondrous finger, unaware of how deep it was. Finally, Tomato decided to take pity and curled his finger against Buck’s prostate; here, the real moans began. It felt quite like some strange fever dream, so amazing it made Buck forget how his arms ached from being tied behind him and how his head was pressed deep into the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But soon, the finger pulled out and Buck whimpered in response, causing Tomato to coo at him and shush him as the redhead pressed the finger back against the brunet’s entrance. There was more lube coating this finger, and Buck soon found out why when the first finger pressed in and was followed by an equally slick, second finger. Clenching his teeth and humming noises of need, Buck nuzzled his head into the soft duvet as the fingers pressed all the way in, finally stopping to curl in different directions to prepare him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, the fingers had pulled out and Tomato’s dry hand caressed over Buck’s back before leaving along with his other hand. Silence engulfed Buck once more, he made a small noise from within his throat resembling a needy purr but the room stayed silent and dark as an abyss. Suddenly, there was a noise. It had Buck’s heart throb with intensity and his thighs quiver with fear and lust. The noise was to the left of him, where the heavy object had been. Following the noise of this new object being lifted, the brunet could hear an odd wet noise: a noise the lost, poor boy couldn’t quite put his finger on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a punch to the face, realisation hit with such an intensity Buck almost fainted; the absolute silence and darkness was really putting his body completely on edge, like there was life threatening danger awaiting every second that passed. The realisation hit when Buck felt a cold object press against his lubed entrance, time being nothing more than a distraction as this hard, silicone shape pressed within him at a steady speed. It was undoubtedly large and had an unusual shape to it; Buck could decipher how it seemed to curve and bulge at certain points from his nerves being constantly on edge due to the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s moans soon grew louder as he parted his lips and hummed his deep voice into the duvet below him, the toy did not speed up its pace or slow down, it just moved until it was buried deep within him. All the brunet could do was keen at how good the toy felt inside him, as though it were a missing puzzle piece, a puzzle piece with dreadfully arousing curves and bulges, just barely rubbing against his prostate. “Fu-Uck,” the brunet’s mind didn’t even recall telling his voice to speak up, but somehow the words escaped him nevertheless. Tomato simply tutted, an eerie noise especially when Buck was trapped by the drowning silence, “Watch your language baby binky,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling out a moan in embarrassment Buck rolled his hips to try and ignore the nickname he’d probably never live down. As expected, his movement did nothing for him other than tease him, a cruel irony since it was the redhead’s job to be doing that, not Buck himself. Other than just realising said irony, the brunet felt a wire caress his thigh and his face screwed into that of confusion. But of course, each time he didn’t understand Tomato’s actions, he’d experience the truth immediately after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was no different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise hit his ears first somehow, a muffled hum of vibrations and then before he knew it, a fresh moan fell from his lips. A vibrator? Of course it was, how could Buck possibly believe that a simple dildo would be it when it came to Tomato. Soon Buck’s moans evolved into whimpered humming, occasionally a growl when Tomato would coo at him or pet his hair. The wire itself which clearly had the remote attached seemed somewhat lengthy, and the redhead had simply left it there carelessly between Buck’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok so Baby Bucky, I’m gonna go and be with Bed and Criken in a moment and leave you here,” Buck’s face dropped, his eyes widening and his moan cutting off slightly to resemble a ‘no’. Of course Tomato didn’t listen. “I need you to behave yourself, can you do that?” Knowing Tomato wouldn’t even consider Buck’s response, the brunet just whimpered out another groan as the vibrations never ceased from the godforsaken toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet hum and a few footsteps against the carpet before a door handle being pulled along with the door itself was all Buck could hear through the noises he was making. He hummed another noise resembling frustration but the redhead cut him off to evilly, but still so sweetly say, “See you in a bit, Baby boy,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Buck was alone with the darkness, his thoughts and this wretched cause of constant pleasure between his legs. It barely touched where he needed it to touch inside of him and the brunet’s wrists ached once more. On top of this his thighs were beginning to hurt, and so Buck made the decision to twist slightly and fall sideways to the left and push himself further up the bed. Being on the side made the Toy’s aim that much more definitive and moving ever so slightly would add to the blood rushing to his hard cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long did he have to endure this for? From his knowledge of Bed’s punishments, Buck could be left here for up to an hour; he’d be milked dry in that time and the brunet couldn’t stand the thought. That’s where his brain began running through ideas, occasionally stopping as he groaned out a moan from any shift his body made. Adding to his racing mind, Buck was thankful for the blindfold since now he was left alone in an empty, black void to map out his own schemes. If the brunet was smart, he could move his loosely tied wrists downwards and over his legs to move them to his front. From there he could remove his blindfold, untie his hands and finish himself off with his hands before taking the toy out and resting for up to an hour or so. Then he could simply return the toy, the blindfold and, although it may take some struggle, tie his hands back up with the help of his teeth and Tomato would be none the wiser. How could this possibly go wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck got to work, struggling slightly with his ties as he tried to ignore the teasing sensation of the vibrator still rubbing against his prostate. But eventually, he got his wrists to pull over his feet and had now got them settled in front of him. Taking the blindfold off was troublesome, Tomato had tied it well and Buck had decided to not untie it but to simply pull it up over his eyes just so he was able to see. Once more, the brunet found a struggle with the material tying his wrists together and he let out a soft hum when his posture moved and the vibrator rubbed up against his prostate once more. “F- Fuck,” Buck couldn’t help but swear, finally deciding to leave the ties alone; he could still finish himself off with his hands and take the vibrator out when he was finished. His plan wasn’t ruined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling onto his back, Buck managed to pull his chest upwards until he was sitting up, a loud gasp falling from his lips at the new angle the vibrator had. He wrapped his hands around his cock, stroking it slowly to build himself up. Buck’s thumb rubbed against his head, a stifled whine humming low in his throat as he used both his tied hands to rub his precum against his cock. Soon his pace was picking up, his hips rolling back and forth to move the vibrator in the direction that would bring him to climax; he was terribly close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As though it were some cruel, scripted event, the door handle to the room was pulled, Buck’s moans falling into silence as his brain worked in slow motion. It was horrific, Buck’s eyes widening as the dreaded door opened at a slow pace, or maybe it was just his mind still running like he was stuck in the moment of slow motion. Either way, he knew he was fucked- in more ways than one. Seeing Tomato’s face in that very moment caused pure regret within him, the redhead’s eyebrows were raised in condescending amusement as he evaluated Buck’s disobedience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we have here?” Tomato’s arms were crossed and he was leant nonchalantly against the door frame, the amusement still clear on his face as he looked as though he were awaiting an actual answer from the brunet. All Buck could do was stutter out a few noises as he tried to comprehend this situation, the vibrations between his legs, the denied climax and his mortification at being caught. “Well?” the redhead questioned, moving from the door frame to be up against the side of the bed. “How’d this happen, huh?” Buck choked out a whimpered gasp as Tomato swiftly took hold of the middle of the brunet’s ties, pulling his arms toward the redhead followed by his body moving with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never expected you to be a deviant little shit,” Tomato paused, his brows furrowing as he thought over his next sentence, “Bed I expect because he gets hard for what I do when he misbehaves,” A mocking grin was all Buck could see as he managed a quiet whine in response, tensing his legs as the vibrations continued to stimulate his senses. “But you? I know you baby binky,” the brunet ground his teeth at the nickname, growing more irritated and embarrassed as the redhead scolded him. “I know that this was meant for behind my back, I can tell you didn’t wanna suffer consequences. You never do,” Another tense pause as Tomato’s eyes focused on Buck, “But now, you’re really gonna regret it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomato’s hands released their hold on Buck’s ties, letting the brunet fall backwards onto the bed with a startled gasp. Following this, the redhead untied the blindfold in record time and took a harsh grip of Buck’s hair to ruthlessly sit the brunet up. During this, Buck’s mind was struggling to keep up and comprehend the situation, the only change being a startled whimper along with his moans as the vibrator rubbed against him from all the movements. Once he was sat up, Buck watched with hazy eyes as Tomato had an unreadable expression on his face, completely missing how the redhead’s hands hastily moved to blind him once more. This time it was much more tight, Buck only managing to hum a quiet sob through his moans when the redhead had finished with tying the brunet’s blindfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the redhead’s speed did not falter as his hands moved at a breakneck pace to untie the bonds on Buck’s wrists; when they were untied, Tomato’s voice was cold with perhaps a thrill of excitement, if you listened closely enough, when he spoke, “Turn around,” Buck’s heart felt like a void, his body moving to turn around and position himself on his knees with added struggle since the vibrator was still rubbing and moving in godforsaken directions. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to,” the brunet’s voice cracked as his hands were forced behind his back and crossed over, his lips parting in a quiet gasp as his wrists were tied together. Once again, they were purposely tied tighter than how they were previously.  “Bucky,” Tomato sighed, that thrill never leaving his voice, “this is for your own good, if our Baby Binky can’t be patient for us, then we’ll have to teach him,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Tomato scold him in third person caused a small noise resembling anger as his wrists pulled at the very well tied bonds. “What?” Tomato’s voice was deeper now and now Buck regretted the noise he made, “Sorry, did you… Are you angry at me?” Buck whined with stress as he shook his head in response to the fake care within the voice. Suddenly, Buck jumped as he felt a hand pet through his hair, soothing the pain from where Tomato had previously pulled it, “Is it because I called you our Baby Binky? ‘Cause sweetheart you’ll always have that name and speaking of which, I feel your mouth is getting a bit restless,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion struck Buck as he wondered what Tomato had meant, his skin growing goosebumps as the petting stopped and the redhead moved away from the brunet. “W-What?” Cursing himself for stuttering, Buck tried to find answers, but he was only met with more confusion as he heard a drawer open and a quiet, hummed laugh slip through his ears. He hated being blinded, seeing nothing and only hearing confusing noises that only made sense to the redhead behind him. Buck flinched as he heard something be dropped onto the bed covers by the side of him, his eyelashes growing in discomfort when he blinked against the tight material covering his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tomato’s voice returned with a parental but also mocking tune to it, “What is it that confuses you, baby binky?” Attempting at finding words since this was the first time Tomato was actually humouring what the brunet said, Buck’s lips parted to gasp out an answer. The excitement and hope that Buck had once felt was ruined when he opened his mouth, his first word molding into a distorted, moaned yelp as a gag was shoved between his barely opened lips. Knowing that the question was all a trick, Buck tried to spit the gag out as a reflex, but it simply pushed past his teeth, forcing his mouth open wider and settled on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gurgled whimper emitted from Buck and the brunet could hear a hummed laugh as he felt the tasteless toy get tied to the back of his head. “There we go. All better, don’t you think?” Once again, Buck made some terribly put together noise in response which earned another noise resembling humor and Buck pulling at his restraints in response. “Ok, well,” Just as Tomato was about to finish his sentence, Buck could hear the door creak and he could sense another presence in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tomato, I thought you were just checking in on hi- holy shit,” Buck could hear Bed’s voice, especially the raise in his tone when the blond clearly noticed what the redhead was doing to him. “Little shit managed to move his arms to his front, guess that’s what I get for being too nice with him,” Buck’s head turned to listen in, his cheeks reddening at what Tomato was saying and how Bed had laughed in response. “I did tell you he’d try get out of it,” Bed scoffed which was followed by a small laugh from Tomato, before the redhead finally spoke, “Yeah, well, this won't take too long, I’ll be down in a minute; just tell Criken to choose a good film this time,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whole film?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that made Buck’s heart stop then and there, a muffled whimper echoing through the gag as he listened to Bed laugh and say some form of goodbye before Tomato and him were both alone again. “Okay, Baby Binky, last thing before I’ve got to go,” A great shove against his side had Buck writhing against his bonds as he fell into the darkness ahead until he landed on the soft duvet. Buck’s body was on its side with his arms bound behind his back and his legs still curled upwards slightly, but that didn’t last long. Tomato’s presence returned along with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a push against his inner thigh, Buck had rolled onto his back as both the redhead’s hands settled on the insides of both his thighs, keeping his legs parted. From this, Buck’s flush had spread from his cheeks down to his chest, especially when Tomato removed his hands for a second or so before having one stroke up and down his length. Teeth chewing hard onto the ball gag, Buck’s hips moved in synchronization with Tomato’s hand as he resisted his moaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s joy didn’t last too long, since Buck soon felt the redhead pull his hand to the side to almost aim the brunet’s hard cock before feeling a foreign ring being pulled down his length. Suddenly, Buck realised how fucked he was, especially when the ring began to vibrate and his cock began to feel horribly over stimulated. A frighteningly loud yelp or whine escaped through the gag and Tomato only cooed, stroking along Buck’s cheek as said brunet squirmed in response to everything he could feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand soon left and Buck could feel Tomato’s body loom over the bed, clearly assessing the chaos he created. A minute almost passed and Tomato was still there, most definitely making sure Buck would not misbehave. During that short space of time, Buck was being constantly built up, his squirming and writhing messing up the duvet which complimented the distorted moans Buck managed to yell through the gag somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the brunet managed to cum, and it only caused a horrific, louder noise as he wriggled to his side to ride it out, feeling himself never growing soft as his prostate and cock were being constantly stimulated. A laugh followed. A condescending, amused, cocky laugh. But instead of cursing or growling or even feeling hate, Buck could only feel arousal and denial, only managing to blush in response to Tomato’s amusement. “Well,” the redhead breathed in, clearly proud of his work, and the brunet assumed he was about to hear what Tomato had prepared next, but an amused gasp followed. It was then, Buck realised through all of his torture and need, he was brought to tears, suddenly feeling the dampness of the blindfold and the cool feeling of the dried tears against his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomato wiped away a tear with his thumb and cradled Buck’s cheek, probably feeling the saliva that he had dribbled from all of his moaning and whining. But still, the redhead held his cheek and showed genuine affection, which was soon lost due to the endless waves of arousal and desperation, but Buck still managed to cherish it. “Well,” Tomato continued, Buck whimpering loudly when he felt the redhead’s presence stand to leave. “I’ll be back eventually, and if you somehow find a way to get out of this, just know there’s always more I can do to you, have fun,” That dark, cold, evil voice was back, and Buck made a horrid, aroused noise through the gag as he heard the owner of such a cruel voice leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck heard the door close, and once more he was alone. Alone for an indefinite amount of time with an endless method of sexual torture to keep him company. It was then that Buck truly regretted that god forsaken bet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well done, you read it :D I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>